


Well Met

by Moonflower75



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All chapters stand alone and complete on their own, All the happy firsts!, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Firsts firsts firsts, M/M, Sometimes emo, Sometimes sexy, Sometimes sexy emo and emo sexy, Stories of other ways John and Sherlock could have met
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower75/pseuds/Moonflower75
Summary: Non esiste un luogo o un tempo in cui Sherlock Holmes e John Watson non si siano incontrati. Se non fosse successo al St. Barts, sarebbe successo altrove. Ma dove? E come? Ecco alcuni dei modi in cui potrebbe essere iniziato il più noto fra i sodalizi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * A translation of [Well Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875175) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Sherlock ha i calzini bagnati da prima dell’alba. E’ piuttosto sicuro di essersi fratturato un dito del piede contro la balaustra della banchina. Ha un freddo assurdo.

Ma tutto è valso la pena, perché gliel’ha fatta vedere. Gliel’ha fatta vedere _facendogli vedere_. Era andato sulla scena del crimine e aveva visto ciò che era sfuggito a tutti e non importava che ci fosse voluto tutto il giorno, non importava che nessuno lo avesse ringraziato, ciò che importava era che gliel’avesse fatta vedere _di nuovo_ e che ora forse lo avrebbero chiamato _prima_ che una scena fosse così incasinata da…

“Quella ai funghi”.

Sherlock smette di _pensare_ alle minestre calde allineate sullo scaffale del negozio di panini e osserva l’uomo basso che gli sta accanto. _Medico. Soldato. Vive da solo. Single. Disoccupato._

Sherlock sta per fare una cosa inaspettata: porgere un lieve cenno del capo e voltarsi dall’altro lato, quando l’ometto fa una cosa inaspettata: prende un contenitore rotondo pieno di minestra e lo mette fra le mani tremanti di Sherlock.

“L’angolo in fondo è il più caldo”.

Sherlock si sta già premendo la minestra di funghi contro la pancia senza rendersene conto. Si sta anche dirigendo verso l’angolo in fondo, dimentico dell’ometto, perché all’improvviso gli stanno battendo i denti e non riesce a fermarli.

Mette la minestra sul tavolo e la fissa perché sta cercando di ricordare qualcosa che si è scordato. Lui…

Di nuovo l’ometto, che gli porge delle posate di plastica. Perché lo fa?

“Si tolga le scarpe bagnate il prima possibile, si scalderà prima”.

Sherlock lo osserva mentre annuisce, con un movimento veloce della testa, e si volta goffamente per andarsene, col bastone che intralcia una signora che tenta di superarlo.

Sherlock conta i suoi passi. Uno, due, tre, arriva quasi a quattro prima di rendersi conto di voler dire qualcosa, qualcosa che oggi non ha sentito, forse un grazie…

“Come faccio a capire se mi sono rotto un dito del piede?”

L’uomo zoppicante dagli occhi riservati si gira, già guardando verso il basso, così a suo agio nell’aiutare estranei, così sperduto adesso che non ci sono estranei da aiutare, si inginocchia con cautela in un negozio di panini iperilluminato e dice: “Mi chiamo John. Di quanto tempo fa è la ferita? Posso togliere il calzino? Ah, non va molto bene. Fa…”

“Ahia!”

Lo fa. Lo faceva. E alla fine, _loro_ lo fecero.

Ma prima ci fu la minestra. Un bastone in prestito. Un caso. E poi due.

A volte John si chiede cosa sarebbe successo se non si fosse fermato per un caffè quel giorno. Se non avesse visto un estraneo che tremava. Se se ne fosse stato zitto come si era ripromesso di fare.

Sì, a volte John se lo chiede…

**Author's Note:**

> _In[7,094,514,678](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/41789818054/7094514678-four-the-number-of-homicides-last) ho detto che non c’era luogo o tempo in cui John e Sherlock non si sarebbero incontrati. L’adorabile Amity Who mi ha chiesto di scrivere un esempio: come altro potrebbero incontrarsi? Questa è la prima di una serie di rivisitazioni. Vi prego, ditemi cosa ne pensate, grazie! P.S. L’ispirazione di Amity ha portato ulteriori frutti! Ora ci sono 47 nuove storie su come John e Sherlock si sono incontrati nel mio primo libro [The Day They Met e anche The Night They Met](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/138889209609/wait-what-could-these-be-my-two-books-of-other). Grazie infinite, Amity!_


End file.
